Hormones are Crazy
by Undead Author
Summary: JJ and Reid interview a bunch of high school students... and you know what ensues? That's right! Hilarity! Readnreviewplease? Thanks.


**A/N: Yaaaaay for JJ/Reid. They're adorable, right? Right. So I was cleaning my room and found this in a notebook of mine and decided to type it up. Hormonal!JJ makes an appearance in this fic. Fun stuff.**

**This is loosely based off of my high school experiences, which sadly I am still going through. Boo.**

The two FBI agents pulled into the parking lot crowded with mostly either ancient pieces of junk from the late 80's or shiny new BMWs and other such expensive cars that JJ would have given her eyeteeth for.

"High school," she muttered under her breath with tangible disdain, unconsciously rubbing her ever-growing stomach, as if to protect her baby from the evils of adolescence. "No amount of money would make me go back and do it again.

Reid grunted as his messenger bag's strap caught itself on a rearview mirror. Unhooking it, he said, "I just hate _being_ here. Teenagers are devils."

They had been assigned by SSA Hotchner to interview friends of the five teenagers that had recently been brutally murdered. They had all attended the same high school, John Tyler High.

"You know," Reid mused aloud as they headed towards the entrance, which was adorned with signs blaring announcements such as 'JOIN GLEE CLUB!' and 'EBONY ANDERSON FOR VP CLASS OF 2010!', "Tyler is widely considered to be one of our worst presidents. I wonder what merits he had that qualified him to have a high school named after him?"

Before JJ could come up with an answer, a police car blocked their way into the school.

"Fantastic," she grumbled.

A stout, middle-aged man whose lower lip practically engulfed his top got out of the drivers' seat. His lights were flashing, and the way he walked gave one the impression that he thought he had more power than he actually did.

"'Scuse me, uhm… You're checking your son in, ma'am?" He nodded toward an open-mouthed Reid.

"I—I—we're—I'm not—" the young agent started.

"If y'all ain't students here, I'm afraid I'm going to have to report—"

JJ let out something quite resembling a growl. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge and FBI ID and said with a sharpness usually reserved for cutlery, "I am FBI Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. This is Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. We are here to investigate the murders of five students at this school: Natasha Collins, Stephen Butler, Cory Albertson, Erin Flowers, and Amy Bentley. If you doubt our identities I suggest you check your Rent-A-Cop manual and re-read the chapter on what we at the FBI like to refer to as 'the pecking order'." She started to walk again, but turned around and said, "_And he and I are almost the same age!_"

The man stood agape, and fairly bore a resemblance to a fish. JJ stalked off and Reid winced. "You… you shouldn't take it personally. Pregnancy hormones, and all that."

_xoxoxo_

They had entered the school and were presently in the cafeteria. About 250 students sat, talked, and ate lunch, and if you thought hard enough about it you could almost _see_ the social barriers. Most of the tables were long and rectangular, though at a round table in the middle sat the 'popular' ones, Reid could tell. They were all laughing and smiling, as if to enforce what a good time they were having, and how beautiful they were, and _don't you wish you were us_? Yes, Spencer knew their type.

JJ chuckled. "Wow. These kids could really benefit from sitting down and watching The Breakfast Club, huh, Spence?"

He raised his eyebrows in a quizzical manner. "Hmm? What's that?"

"The—The Breakfast Club? One of the best movies of the 80's? John Hughes? Molly Ringwald? Judd Nelson?"

He blinked noncommittally.

"Okay. Right. Well, I know what _we're_ doing when we get back to the BAU." She didn't give him a chance to reply to this. "We'd better get on those interviews or Hotch'll kill us. Uhm, I'll take Cory, Amy, and Stephen's friends, and you take Natasha's and Erin's, okay?"

He nodded. "Will do."

They walked around asking which people were friends with the victims. Once they retrieved this information, the two walked to their respective lunch tables.

_xoxoxo_

JJ and Reid walked out of the lunchroom with looks of utter terror on their faces.

She turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "We do not speak of this incident to anyone; do you understand me, Spence? We are going to go back and report what we learned about the victims and _nothing else_. Are we clear?"

He simply shuddered and whispered, "JJ… I didn't know how persistent and… unashamed… high school girls could be."

She pulled him into a tight hug. "You'll be okay, Spence. She's in detention and you're never going to see her again. I promise."

"I. Hate. High. School," he said quietly.

"I do too, Spence. I do too."

**A/N: Whoa. **_**That**_** was all over the place, wasn't it? It kind of sucked, I think, but I'm gonna publish it anyway. I love it when people revieeeeew! :]**


End file.
